It's always darker before the dawn
by xMonekox
Summary: In the first place Dick should never have messed with him but he did, and Jason was somewhat grateful for that.


The night was about to end. The black sky began to lose its flesh glare. Light blue, orange and yellow were trying to capture the horizon. Some of the stars were already hidden, but there were some stubborn that were left to twinkle in the sky.  
>Dick rested his head on the frame of the open window. His eyes darted in the colorful sky of Gotham.<br>The cool breeze coming from the window made his skin tingle and the toes of his bare feet were ice cold. He didn't care. The sun would soon rise.

Somewhere behind him came a quiet murmur. He turned his head and his eyes fell on the mess of sheets, blankets and pillows, which was their bed.  
>There, a figure in the shadows of the morning, moved- Jason.<br>There was a strangled cry that made Dick jump to his feet. He walked slowly to the bed, watching the man in it. Jason's face was buried in the pillow, and a few strands had fallen on his forehead, hiding his eyes. He was bent into a ball, his chest rose and fell rapidly. The muscles around his abdomen and bare thighs were tight.  
>This time the cry came clearly, as Dick knelt beside the bed, Jason was in an upright position, trembling and sweating whole. Dick took his hands, trying to stop them from shaking.<p>

"Jay? Hey ... It's over. It was just a dream" whispered Dick, but the young man beside him was still in shock, unable to shrug off from the nightmare.  
>He hugged him, leaving the Jason's head to fall on his chest, reminding him that he is there with him. Dick's heart ached to see him that way. Because he knew that this time the nightmare was stronger. Otherwise, his beloved should have awoken, pushed him away or cursed him. Jason hated to show his weakness, especially to Dick.<br>Jason was one of those people who will die but will not show a moment of weakness. Because Jason had no weaknesses. Maybe just one ... And this weakness was Dick. Always has been Dick. Therefore the thing that they were doing was not "just sex". It was more but also less. Complicated and confusing, just like them. That's why Dick was allowed to spend the night from time to time or the two of them to have dinner together.  
>Because it was not just sex ... because they were perfect for each other. Dick-"the golden boy" the perfect role model, the pride of daddy the Bat ... Dick the helpless romantic with a heart that forgave and loved too much. Temperamental, caring, flexible and sometimes angry. Dick with his long legs, tiny waist and perfectly shaped ass. Dick with eyes that reminded of the night sky. Eyes that Jason could have sworn that he sometimes see stars in them. Dick with a dazzling smile and intoxicating beauty. He was nothing like Jason.<br>In the first place Dick should never have messed with him but the bird did, and Jason was somewhat grateful for that.  
>They loved each other. More than allowed. As much as they tried to deny it ... was so. And they knew it, somewhere deep in themselves, they always did. Simply the world they lived in, love was your most powerful weapon but also your greatest enemy. It was a world in which you have no right to love, you have no right of the warmth and support of loved ones or friends. You're alone against the world. But they had found, saved each other.<br>"Jason ... It's alright love. Just a dream, it was just a dream."  
>Jason, Jason, Jason...<br>Dick whispering his name like a mantra, kissing his forehead. The body in his arms moved. Two arms wrapped around his waist and Dick allowed himself to breathe again. Jason's head rose and his deep green eyes met those of Dick. He smiled, removing a few strands of his forehead.

"Thank you, bird."Jason croaked. He gently kissed Dick. Dick took his face in his hands, deepening their kiss. Jason gently pushed him, causing Dick to lie back. Their lips parted, but they remained huddled in each other.  
>"Sleep now" whispered Dick. Jason shook his head. They laid there for a long time. Jason's fingers made circles on Dick's chest, and his fingers were entwined in his dark hair. The sun was annoyingly trying to fight its way through the blinds. Through the open window they could hear the noise of the already busy streets. The city was already woken. Dick stared at the golden dots dancing on the ceiling. Jason was long asleep Dick remained listening to his steady breathing and watching the dance of the dots, until his eyes became heavy.<p> 


End file.
